Thinking of You
by you.and.only.you
Summary: Can one conversation let Ashley win Spencer back? Maybe if she let's Spencer know that she's always on her mind.


A/N: I really enjoyed writing the last song-fic I did so I decided to do another, but this time from Ashley's pov. Hopfully I will be updating Oh Canada soon, I just haven't time to sit myself down and plan out where things are going, hence the one-shots I've been writing lately, there's a bit less planning in them compared to multiple chapters lol :)

Song: Thinking of You by Katy Perry

Song lyrics are in italics, thoughts not related to the song in are italics AND bolded

i own nothing!

* * *

Ashley took a deep breath in as she knocked on the door as she had so many times before. Although, those times before she wasn't responsible for breaking Spencer's heart, she didn't have to try her best to win the love of her life back over. She and Aiden were over, there was no question there. She had felt like she was trying too hard, it wasn't like it had been the time they were together before she had met Spencer. Aiden was still hanging on a glimmer of hope that Ashley hadn't meant it, he had made that very obvious. She had to decide once and for all what her choice was, she knew it was Spencer, but she as so worried about running from it again that she was putting much more thought than was actually necessary into it. They had decided to get together today and just talk and hang out in an attempt to get things closer to how they were before all the drama that happened not too long ago.

"Once Spencer opens the door, let the internal Spencer vs. Aiden contest begin" she mumbled.

Spencer opened the door with a shy but inviting smile.

"Hey Ash" said Spencer.

Spencer looked amazing as usual. Her golen hair hung freely down her back, her jeans were just tight enough and her blue tank top showed off her shoulders and sunkissed skin. Ashley's eyes moved back up towards Spencer's and she was quickly lost in the sea of blue that inhabited the girl's eyes.

_Comparisons are easily done_  
_Once you've had a taste of perfection _

**_Alright, contest officially over, Spencer is the winner _**thought Ashley

"Ash, you in there?" Spencer said, a worried expression taking over her face.

"Huh? Oh sorry Spence, just kinda zoned out" said Ashley with a smile as she followed Spencer into the house.

The girls went upstairs and sat on Spencer's bed, silence drifting over them. The rest of the family had been in and out of the house all day and Spencer didn't want to risk interuption, so she figured her room would offer the most privacy.

"Sooo.." said Ashley awkwardly.

"We should probably...I dunno...talk this whole situation out?" offered Spencer.

Ashley nodded and thought for a moment. She wanted to say something intellident, and thoughtful, something poetic.

"When I think of the situation between us...I think of something...._Like an apple hanging from a tree, __I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed" _said Ashley, realizing just how weird that sounded out loud.

"Uh...huh...are you trying to confuse me out of being upset? 'Cause it's not going to work Ash" said Spencer, a trace of hurt in her voice.

"You're not the only one hurting Spencer, please understand that" said Ashley, looking down at her hands.

"Ash, you broke my heart, pardon me for not understanding why you'd do something that hurt me AND you" she retorted.

_"You said move on, where do I go?"_ asked Ashley, looking back at Spencer.

"Well apparently back into Aiden's arms like I knew you were going to. You have no idea how much it hurt to know I was your second choice" said Spencer, clearly getting more upset.

"Spence! God, no! YOU are my first choice, ever since I met you I wanted you, Aiden is the one who was second best in my mind" pleaded Ashley.

"Yeah you made that so obvious" said Spencer with a huff.

_I guess second best is all I will know _thought Ashley_. _

"Spence I know you're the one I want, even when I'm around Aiden, it's YOU I want"

"Yeah? How do you know that? How can you be so sure you're not just bored with Aiden too"

'"_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_" said Ashley, touching Spencer's hand gently.

Spencer remained quiet, her eyes telling Ashley to continue. There was no way one sentence was going to get her off the hook. Ashley took a breath before continuing.

_"Thinking of you, what you would do_  
_If you were the one who was spending the night_  
_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes" _

The last part came out so quietly Ashley wasn't sure Spencer had heard it. Both girls knew how much Ashley loved Spencer's eyes. She would literally spend hours looking into them. When the pair had watched movies together Ashley would often ignore it and glance up at Spencer, easily getting lost in blue orbs. Spencer smiled weakly. As sweet as it was, it still hurt that in the end it was still Aiden that was spending the night at Ashley's , when it so easily could've been her.

_You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter_  
_Like a hard candy with a surprise center _

"Ash, how do I know you're not just gonna run off and find someone better?" asked Spencer.

_"How do I get better once I've had the best?" _questioned Ashley.

"You say that now..."

_"You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test" _

"Once again, I said that cause you hurt me Ashley"

"I tested the waters, with Aiden, and it's nothing compared to you. I thought it could maybe come close, but it's no contest Spence"

"Ash-"

"No Spence, please listen, no matter what I'm doing with him, or anyone else for that matter, you're always on my mind"

Spencer looked up at Ashley, the bed shifting slightly as Ashley inched closer to her, the grip on her hand gently increasing.

_"He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth_  
_He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself" _

The thought of Ashley kissing Aiden made Spencer's throat tighten, she was most defininately not a fan of that.

"Seriously Spencer, you have no idea how mad I am with myself for following him around, letting him reel me in when I was so upset about losing you"

Still, Spencer remained silent, an internal debate going on in her mind about Ashley.

_"'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_  
_Thinking of you, what you would do_  
_If you were the one who was spending the night"_

_"_You said that already" said Spencer quietly, a smile teasing the corner of her lips.

"Hey, I'm trying to be inspirational, don't cut me off" said Ashley in a tone of mock anger before continuing.

_"Oh, I wish that I was looking into-" _

"Ash, it's only sweet when you say it the first time, now you just sound like you're running out of material" said Spencer with a smirk.

_"You're the best, and yes, I do regret_  
_How I could let myself let you go_  
_Now, now the lesson's learned_  
_I touched it, I was burned_  
_I think you should know!" _

"You're not the only one who got burned by this whole thing" said Spencer, her serious tone returning.

"I know Spence, and I promise I will spend my entire life trying to make it up to you, no matter what"

"Well...you don't have to spend you entire life...just a lengthy portion of it" teased Spencer.

The girls smiled at one another from accross the bed, things were definately going as Ashley planned. Ashley reached to Spencer's nightstand where her notebooks were and quickly tore a page out, scribbling something with the pen that had been resting right beside it.

"What are you up to?" asked Spencer.

"Whenever you feel like I don't think about you, or love you as much as we both know I do, just read this" said Ashley, handing her the piece of paper.

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_  
_Thinking of you, what you would do_  
_If you were the one who was spending the night_  
_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes_  
_Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes _

Spencer smiled at the paper that had the words Ashley had used to win her over written on it. She knew she'd keep it with her, it was just to sweet to toss aside. Spencer knew Ashley had meant it, if she had learned nothing from being best friends and being in love with the girl, it was how to know when she meant something, and when she was simply trying to get herself out of trouble by whatever means necessary. Ashley scooted closer to Spencer, their jean clad thighs pressed against one another as their intertwined hands rested on top of them. Both girls had missed this kind of contact from one another so much that this moment caused more relief and comfort than either thought they needed.

"Well Davies, is that the end of you're 'win back Spencer' speech?"

"Almost Carlin...I just have one more thing to ask"

"Ask away..."

_"Oh, won't you walk through?_  
_And bust in the door and take me away?_  
_Oh, no more mistakes_  
_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay" _

As she said this, Ashley began to lean closer towards Spencer until their lips were almost brushing.

"Poetic, the mistakes and eyes part I get, but care to elaborate what exactly you're asking?"

"I'm asking you to kiss me Miss Carlin"

"Well who am I to say no to that Davies charm?"

And with those words their lips finally joined after a time spent apart that was much to long in either girls' opinion. Ashley smiled into the kiss as their lips moved together, she was finally kissing the one person she couldn't get off her mind, the one person who's image flooded her brain whenever she kissed Aiden, the one person she would always be thinking about.


End file.
